Wings, Swords, andProm?
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: This is okay. My first fanfic so be nice. It's not really having a plot just some little fun scenarios. What happens when Percy Jackson and his crew meet Max and hers? trouble. And where does a dance come in? I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR PERCY JACKSON


PERCY

Annabeth and I were sitting by the beach when we saw the six birds coming. We stood up wondering if they were monsters or just seagulls passing through. Next to me I felt Annabeth's hand drift to her shoulder where she always kept her knife. Celestial Bronze of course. As the birds got closer her hand dropped in surprise. The birds weren't birds or monsters they were kids. KIDS!

MAX

Iggy, Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and I were flying when Fang spotted land. He signaled below me to land and we slowly drifted to the ground. We saw two kids abruptly sit up and point at us. "Dang it" I murmured. We were in trouble now.

ANNABETH

The kids slowly landed their feathers ruffling. There was a girl, about 13 brunette, with a thin line on her face. A result from a battle I presumed. There was a tall lanky boy who looked like he could be Nicos brother. Another boy stood looking around wildly, astounded, sandy blond hair like me. A girl, tan with dreadlocks was speechless looking around. A boy about 9 came into view and cut the cheese. The tan one signed and exclaimed "Gazzy!" Finally there was a shy, timid looking little girl hiding behind the brunette, the brunette protectively placing an arm around her.

PERCY

The Brunette spoke up, "Hi I'm Max, This (motioning to the Goth) is Fang, Here (motioning to sandy blonde one) is Iggy, this here (motioning to the smirking little boy) is Gazzy, (motioning to tan girl) Nudge, and this (gesturing fondly to little girl) is Angel. Yes we have wings, yes we grew up in a laboratory, yes we were experimented on, and yes we expect you to freak out".

MAX

The weirdest part of this experience was they weren't freaking out. "Max" Iggy called, "what's up Igg"

"I can see"

"What"

"Max I can see"

I looked at him with shock in my eyes and rushing over held two fingers out.

"How many fingers am I holding up"?

"Two"

No way. Iggy had been blind all his life.

ANNABETH

Max, looking shocked explained to us "he's been blind pretty much his whole life"

"Wow" I said,

"Anyways, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena and this is Percy son of Poseidon"

"Whoa gods?" Max asked patiently.

"There real, we're their decedents".

"Okay" she replied.

"What, no, "I cant believe it it's dumb"?

"Nope I've lived the unreal"

Hmm maybe we could teach each other a few things.

PERCY

We talked to Chiron and he agreed for the time being the girls could stay with Thalia in the Zeus cabin and the guys would stay with me because our cabins are mostly empty. I led the boys in and Iggy who was looking at everything he could lay his eyes on was exclaiming things like,

"Is that a rock, is that a tree? I feel so free"!

Gazzy kept letting one rip and Fang was looking tense and uncomftorble.

"Hey" I said.

"I'm not that bad"

This made him crack a smile. "I didn't say you were"

I made their bunks and we set out for training. I wanted to show off a little I guess.

We went to combat first. Max convinced Chiron to add martial arts to the objective. He likes that idea. I see why she liked it too. She kicked and whammed, and punched and, clawed her way through every one of us.

"Don't hurt him to bad Max" smirked the little girl called angel when it was my turn.

"I looked around and saw Fang and Nico in an in depth conversation in the shaded corner. Nope. No saving me now.

MAX

I decided to go easy on Percy. After all he's new at this but Annabeth poured water on his head and he kicked tail! I guess that's one of the benefits of being son of position. I cranked up my fight a notch and he couldn't hold his own. It took seven campers plus Fang to beat me.

The Annabeth girl wasn't half bad. I guess since she has a tendency to use her knife on their um 'monsters (still not used to that) she knows how to get in close.

ANNABETH

I was the only one who stood on my own against Max. She is cool when she's not, either kicking me or flying around the dining hall. She's a free spirit I guess.

FANG

At lunchtime Chiron the centaur announced that there was going to be a ball. I saw Thalia, Annabeth, and Max wince (they were sitting together, friends already) Nudge, and Angel squeal with delight, and Gazzy and Iggy, making… something.

Ha I'd like to live to see the day they force Max into a dress.

PERCY

I about cracked up when I saw the pained expressions on Thalia, Annabeth, and Max's face. Wait until they heard who's chaperoning them! Their chaperone will be Aphrodite. Chiron said as the girls winced again and were gone in a puff of smoke off to who knows what mall.

ANNABETH

It was actually not that bad. At least Aphrodite didn't get to pick out our dresses. Max (who was by the way very grumbly) finally had us decide on a long deep red dress with little points that hooked onto her finger. Thalia was easy. Long, black, and fishnet gloves. I on the other hand couldn't decide. Thalia wanted to put me in a frilly pink one and max was still grumpy about having to go. I ended up walking out of there with a green floor length layered one. At the regester where Aphrodite was paying for our (and her) heap of clothes she looked at our choices and started tearing up.

MAX

We had a goddess for our chaperone. A GODDESS! The boys had it easy they just had to buy a tux. It's times like these I wish I were still flying for my life. Percy had asked me to the dance. I said sure why not. Fang asked Thalia. emo kid with Goth kid perfect match! And guess who of all people asked Annabeth? Iggy! She'd shown him around at first when he could see and now he thinks shes some sort of Angel from heaven above.

ANGEL

Max looked soooo pretty in her dress. Im wearing a pink frilly one and nudge a navy blue sparkly one. She looks pretty. A cute little Cyclops named Tyson asked me to the ball. Were the same age! He's adorable. Even more than celeste but don't tell her I said that.

FANG

It was time to get ready for the ball and percy had his hair stuck on his tie his shoe tied together and his tux pockets sticking out. Work of Clarrisse la Rue I suppose. I really like Thalia so I hope I don't trip up tonight.

PERCY

I told everyone Clarrisse did this to me but the truth? I'm a terrible dresser. Yes I did this. I asked max and I hope I don't trip. Physically trip.

IGGY

I could see I'm so happy! And ecstatic that Annabeth accepted my offer to go to the dance. Looking at fang hurt my eyes I mean I know hes goth and stuff I didn't know just how goth.

NUDGE

Everyone got into their dresses and angel did hair and I did makeup. They looked stunning when we were done. Angel clasped her hands together and stood back to admire her work. "they grow up so fast" she exclaimed which earned us an eye roll from Max. There was a knock at the door and our dates were here. I still haven't told them who asked me. As soon as I opened the door Annabeth screamed, fell back and yelled "LUKE"?

ANNABETH

Luke of all people was here! And nudge's date!

"Annabeth"! Luke screamed

"Luke"

"Annabeth"

"Luke"

then I slapped him. I know real mature of me. But hey. Don't judge!

NUDGE

I don't know what Annabeth's problem was, Angel put the reason in my head and I sighed. I hated people who holded grudges and took lukes arm as we descended the stairs.

ANGEL

That was when Percy stepped in fidgeting with his clothes and looking nervous. "hey don't worry I only try to kill people on the training course" max said with a smile which strangly enough didn't make Percy any less nervous. They left and fang came in he was really really dark. Thalia took her arm without a word and left. Wow. Next Tyson walked in. I squealed as he sheepishly held out his hand and I took it and flitted along.

IGGY

I came in last. I wanted to show Annabeth something, I barely recognized her, she looked stunning very different. It was disturbing. She was about to walk out.

ANNABETH

I saw Iggy and I was about to walk out with him when he said "wait".

"what is it?"

"I want to show you something follow me"

We went up to zeuses fist when he grabbed me around the waist and took off.

"are you kidnapping me?" that earned me a chuckle, it was amazing flying was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I knew he had to leave soon him and the flock. I was gonna miss that feathered freak.


End file.
